Delivery
The Delivery is an event that happens every day after breakfast. During the event, a coffin containing Holy Water and Special Mixture will drop down through the roof. While Holy Water is given out, Special Mixture isn't due to the fact it speeds up transformation. The delivery has changed over time, and it was first introduced in Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum. Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum In Gaymoria, the coffin would drop through the roof of the prayer room behind the cafeteria. Nurses would be on the stage handing out Holy Water and Special Mixture to the patients. Once it ran out of water the coffin would disappear. Nurses would try to distract you from this by doing surgery or going out to the playground, etc. Once you drank the bottles of either Special Mixture or Holy water, they would turn into an Empty Jar, which nurses would tell you to throw away to nearby trashcans. Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise Inside of the Qweerial Isles, the delivery would fall a large hole in the roof. It would land on the top of the staircase in the main hallway. Sisters would start near the coffin, taking the Holy Water from their Purse, until they asked you to head down to the lecture hall where they would give the water to everybody, which would usually run out before it got to people who need holy water. After that, they would also try to entertain you by reading the Gay Bible to you or playing games with you. De Pride Isle Sanatorium In early stages of De Pride Isle Sanatorium, they would do the same they did with Qweerial Isles. After the asylum was renovated again, they would start telling people to head to the lecture hall straight away. They would ask you to stop praying so that they could see if your hands were shaking, or if your head was shaking, which showed signs of Sanity. They did not give it to those who were not wearing uniform as they did not follow their rules. Luckily, those who needed it got the holy water but sometimes, other people were ignored. After they did that, they would take you out to the playground, read the gay bible, play a game, eat Dinner or send you to bed early, depending on your behaviour that day as going to bed early was a "consequence". Sometimes, your "CONSUME" button would break and you would not be able to actually drink the water. As the asylum was renovated, there was now a skylight that would open when the delivery was dropping so that it could go inside. As of the latest update, The Coffin kills anyone who is under it when it falls. Trivia * The coffin has many religious symbols on it's sides, similar to the ones at The Sister's LGBTQ+ Church and Hospice Care. * When Queerial came out, nurses stopped handing out Special Mixture, for presumably safety reasons due to the fact it speeds up transformation. (It is now only used for surgeries performed by HRs) Theories Theories can be found here. Category:2019